New Habit
by Insane And Loving It
Summary: Chandler has picked up a new habit that Joey hates. Joey:Chandler! Slash, yaoi, gay! Man on Man! Mature Lemon! Oneshot!


A/N: Usually, I have a fun little ramble before getting to my stories, but I'm not up to it at the moment. I just wanted to state that I haven't watched much Friends because I'm a scatterbrain individual who always forgets what time shows start. I've seen enough to really appreciate the pairing of JoeyxChandler. If you DON'T LIKE SLASH, DON'T READ OR REVIEW. If a slash hater reviews I'll delete it and mock you publicly for being narrow minded. If you just don't like the pairing, I understand and would like to know WHY. Also, this is just a PWP. I'm not undermining the pairing and just saying it's just about sex. I appreciate the sweet and the fluffy, the tender, and even just the friendship of these two. This is just a practice for me because some of my fics do lead to intimate moments. I would like it if no one reported this, but I'm not that naïve. If I'm reported, I'll remove it and post it elsewhere, hell, I'll even make my own site and promote it on every site that I usually post at, including this one. So, I won't disappear. This story is mature, so I would appreciate it if mature readers where the only ones to proceed, but only the readers can decide what they can handle. If you just want to insult me, e-mail me; I like to bitch in private.

Sorry about the length of the A/N, but I know that many just skipped over it. I'm not in the best mood. This was done in one day, a record for me. Please enjoy!

-------

Joey felt like pouting, in a manly way of course, but pouting none the less. Chandler had taken up a new irritating habit, possibly worse than his smoking addiction. Every day, as soon as Chandler returned to their apartment, he would shed his shirt (obviously proud of the weight he lost since Joey had taken to forcing him to exercise more), pick up his reading glasses and begin reading the newspaper he had bought that day.

Although Joey had to admit it made Chandler look sexy and (after talking to Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe,) sophisticated sitting on the couch in a pair of slacks or jeans, and even though the word was different from his usual vocabulary, Joey found himself liking 'sophisticated'-but, not the ignoring. Chandler would not set the paper down till he finished it, sometimes reading while eating, making Joey feel slightly unloved.

'Well,' Joey decided, 'no more!' If anyone could see him, they would see he was a man with a mission. He was dressed casually, but with an air of I'm-so-sexy-so-you-can't-not-look-at-me as he approached Chandler on the couch. Sadly, his eyes never left the paper.

Deciding to use another tactic, Joey sat heavily next to Chandler. 'Heavily' as in he practically let himself fall boneless onto the couch causing Chandler to tip over slightly. Chandler showed no signs of noticing except for a small frown and sitting himself up straight again. Joey would not take this lying down.

"Chaaandleeeer," he nearly whined, draping an arm around his lover. Chandler shrugged his shoulders, turned the page, gave a shake to the paper to keep it from falling, and seemed to concentrate even harder.

"Not now," was all Chandler mumbled. Joey felt rage boil up from the pit of his stomach at the fact that he had to be jealous of a _newspaper,_ of all things!

"Fine, keep reading," Joey bit out, sliding off the couch to kneel in front of Chandler. With no trouble, he quickly worked open Chandler's fly open and slid a hand in to cup the bulge that instantly began to harden.

Joey could almost remember perfectly the first time he had touched Chandler. It had been such an awkward occasion, the first time they had even tried anything sexual. Chandler had almost fled the room, but Joey had managed to coax him into staying. Their first blow job had been just as weird seeing as both men had refused to put their mouths on each other. Joey had swallowed his pride and had gracelessly performed the task, though it had taken Chandler months before he could do the same. Joey wouldn't say he was good at it now, but he certainly knew what pleased his lover.

Joey performed some of those moves on Chandler's freed erection, listening to Chandler's hitched breathing and the sound of the newspaper tearing slightly.

"Joey," Chandler whispered, causing Joey to look up at his flushed and scowling face. "I'm trying to read!"

"Then keep reading," Joey chided, reaching up to remove the cumbersome pants of his lover (not that he knew what cumbersome was, but he felt they had to go). Chandler slapped his hands away and began to read with enough intensity to set the paper ablaze. Joey pouted for a second, but then smiled, letting the pants remain.

After a few erotic, yet trying, minutes, Joey was back on the couch, his cock finally out of his pants. Chandler was impaled on said cock, but his pants were pulled just low enough that Joey could enter him, but the front was redone and straining against his raging erection.

"The friction feels good, huh?" Joey murmured, getting a thrill out of their position, but knowing that having Chandler's top half hanging off the couch would leave the other sore, but he couldn't help to keep thrusting, enjoying Chandler's cries for more. He let his hand rub teasingly at "little Chandler", before sliding along Chandler's body till he reached his chest and Joey used his leverage to Chandler back into his lap, bringing him deeper in Chandler's body.

Chandler felt Joey's shirt and hardened nipples rub against his back, causing a jolt of pleasure to run straight to his cock, making him leak some pre-cum. They had always taken their clothes off for sex, so this was a new experience for him. He felt incredibly hot and could feel waves of heat radiating off of Joey. Joey then decided to shift his angle so that instead of just grazing Chandler's prostate as he had been doing, he was rubbing insistently against it. Chandler couldn't help bucking to meet Joey's increasing thrust, feeling the edge of his vision began to blur.

"J-Joey… I'm goin' t-to."

"I love you Chandler," Joey whispered, thrusting one last time, causing both men to climax. They basked in the afterglow for a few minutes, both refusing to move, but Chandler soon began reaching for his newspaper.

"Maybe I should ignore you more often," he mused out loud, causing Joey to growl slightly and kick the newspaper underneath the coffee table, which caused Chandler to groan since Joey's cock was still inside of him and the fact that his paper was out of reach. Joey snuggled Chandler closer and began to lay teasing nips up the expanse of his neck.

"I love you Joey," Chandler stated with a weak chuckle, trying to keep from initiating another tiring bout since he had work the next day. Joey just growled out something that sounded like a 'mine' before lifting Chandler off his dick so they could cuddle chest to chest on the couch. They both decided that the paper and dinner could wait till later.

I love double negatives. Improper grammar, but they're just so much fun!

------

Iali: God, I'm in the best mood EVER!!!

Harpy (muse #1): Why. (Note: does not change expression or tone, so no question marks)

Iali: Because it SNOWED!!!!!!!! I live where it has NEVER snowed in my or my parents' life time!!!! I can't get over it!!!!!

Carkey (muse #2): That explains the over use of exclamation marks. smirks

Iali: I can't help it!! It started snowing right after the first paragraph!! Rain now needs fan service and pictures!!!!

Harpy: No one knows what you're talking about.

Iali: He's a character for original story I was going to start and is a man-made humanoid who commands the weather. I'm quite fond of him, even though the story flopped on me.

Rain: puffs out chest proudly No autographs please!

Iali: glomps Rain I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yarp (Muse #3): Me too!!!! glomps Rain and Iali

Harpy: Talk about the fic, idiot.

Iali: Reluctantly lets go of Rain Well, it's a one-shot, and will forever remain a one-shot. I also wrote it one day, which is big, since I write really slow. I hope everyone enjoyed!!!

Harpy, Carkey, and Yarp: We hope the flamers suffered.


End file.
